Make me to be Your Boyfriend
by DEPO LDH
Summary: Bagaimana jika Suho selalu dikejar-kejar oleh namja bernama Lay? ia butuh bantuan...dan Kris terlihat seperti dewa penolongnya...yaaa meskipun suho sebenarnya tak mengenal siapa namja ini. "Kumohon jadilah namjachinguku?" pinta Suho penuh harap


**Make me to be your boyfriend**

**Pairing :Kris Suho**

**Genre: yaoi, romance**

**Length:oneshoot**

**NB : ff ini sebelumnya cast y kai sama luhan, tapi aku ganti..hehehe**

**DEPO LDH**

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh saaaaangat tinggi sedang berjalan dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena masih mengantuk. Dia tadi tertidur dikelas, dan saat bel tengah berbunyi dia terpaksa bangun, jika tidak dirinya akan ditinggal dikelas sendirian. Dari ujung yangg berlawanan terlihat seorang namja mungil tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"kumohon jadilah namjachinguku!" ucap namja bernama Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho dengan muka panik, sambil mendorong namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke tembok

"hah" laki-laki bernama Kris yang masih dalam keadaan mengantuk belum bisa mencerna perkataan Suho

"Suhoooo…."teriak seorang namja lain bernama lay. Muka Suho seketika itu menjadi lebih panik dari sebelumnya.

"kumohon…..jadilah namjachinguku"

"Suho" Suho langsung membeku ditempat" kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Lalu siapa namja ini? " Suho hanya merutuki nasib sialnya

"dia namjachingu ku" dengan kepercayaan diri selangit Suho langsung menggandeng lengan Kris

"MWOOO?" teriakkan itu berasal dari mulut Kris dan lay. Lay melihat ke arah Kris, karena merasa ada yang janggal.

"kenapa kau juga berteriak" lay akhirnya buka suara

" aku kan juga kaget" balas Kris

"benar kau namjachingu Suho?"

"siapa Suho?aku tak mengenalnya"

"MWOOOO?"kini giliran Suho yang berteriak kencang, Kris dan lay melihat kearahnya

"Suho…. orang yang sedang sedang merangkul tanganmu itu"tunjuk lay kearah Suho"lu, apa kau menipuku?"

"oh…namja ini, aku tak mengenalnya" ucap Kris santai sambil menunjuk Suho

"MWOOo?" suara itu muncul lagi dari bibir Suho

"kau kenapa sih hobi berteriak" protes Kris sambil mengorek kupingnya sejenak, karena berdengung mendengar teriakan Suho

"kumohon berpura-puralah menjadi namjachinguku, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Dan namaku Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho" bujuk Suho dengan berbicara selirih mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh lay

"kalau namja yang bernama Suho aku tak mengenalnya, tapi kalau namanya Joonmyeon, dia kekasihku"huft….hembusan nafas lega keluar dari bibir Suho

Cuuup

Kris mem-poppo Suho, lay yang melihatnya ingin sekali memukul Kris. Sedangkan tanpa disadari keduanya, Suho mencoba menghapus bekas ciuman yang didaratkan Kris ke pipi mulusnya. "kau sudah percaya kan?jadi jangan ganggu kekasihku lagi" Kris mengajak Suho pergi meninggalkan lay yang masih berdiri mematung karena terlalu shock

"jadi…apa yang akan kau berikan padaku" perkataan Kris membuat Suho kembali kealam nyata

"memberikan apa?" Tanya Suho polos sambil melepas gandengan tanganya

"jangan mempermainkanku. Kau tadi bilang akan memberikan apapun yang aku inginkan jika membantumu"

"kumohon lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi, aku pasti dalam keadaan tidak sadar saat mengucapkanya"Suho menangkupkan kedua tanganya didepan agar Kris merasa iba padanya

"mana bisa begitu….hei….kembali Kim Joonmyeon" Kris berteriak karena Suho sudah melarikan diri.

…

Suho POV

Sepertinya kemarin aku telah melakukan transaksi dengan orang yang salah, kau benar-benar bodoh Kim Joonmyeon. Saat ini aku tengah berjalan sendiri ke arah pintu gerbang Incheon high school, mencoba melupakan sejenak kejadian yang tidak wajar, meskipun itu hasil dr perbuatanku sendiri. Omoo….apa yang dilakukanya disana? Gerbang sekolahku tib-tiba berubah menjadi gerbang neraka, pasalnya disana sudah berdiri iblis yang menjaganya. Namja yang kemarin ku tembak tanpa pilih-pilih terlebih dahulu, dengan gaya coolnya dia berdiri sambil melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada, mungkin dia mau menagih hutangku yang kemarin. Untung saja dia belum melihat kearahku, lebih baik aku putar arah lewat pintu belakang saja. Aduuuh….aku benar-benar sial, dari arah berlawanan, kulihat lay dengan semangat mencoba menghampiriku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Greeep

Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk leherku dari arah belakang, kugerakkan kepalaku untuk memastikan siapa orang yang berani-beraninya menyentuh tubuhku yang mulus ini. Tuhaaaan…kenapa kau limpahkan semua kesialan padaku hari ini? Namja bertubuh tinggi itu sedang terenyum menyeringai ke arahku. Sedangkan apa yang kulakukan? Cukup dengan tersenyum yang agak kuikhlas-ikhlas kan.

"eh…kau lagi" ucapku polos

"kau berniat kabur lagi? Tak akan bisa" dia berani-beraninya mengancamku

"tentu saja tidak. Heheheh"aku tersenyum canggung kearahnya yang kini memutar badanku agar mengikutinya masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah, atau sebut saja gerbang kematian untukku. Dari arah belakang aku mendengar teriakan seseorang, bisa dipastikan bahwa itu lay yang selalu memanggilku "Suho...Suho"

"kalian berdua berhenti….!"teriakan bodoh itu keluar dr mulut lay, sedangkan Kris memutar kepalanya sejenak untuk memastikan apa benar dia yangg di panggil. Tapi ternyata tidak hanya Kris yang menengok ke arah lay, tapi hampir semua siswa yang ada dihalaman sekolah.

"mau apa lagi kau?"tanyaku ketus

"Suho…apa benar dia kekasihmu?" pertanyaan bodoh itu lagi

"te-tentu saja dia kekasihku…..kau masih tak percaya" sahutku mencoba meyakinkan lay

"dimana kalian bertemu, lalu siapa sebenarnya namja ini?" aku harus menjawab apa tuhaaaan?

"heeeei….Kris….."teriak seseorang diujung sana, sedangkan orang disebelahku balas melambaikan tangan. Oh…jadi namja ini bernama Kris, aku juga baru tahu.

"dia Kris, dan untuk selebihnya kau tak perlu tahu" kutarik lengan Kris agar menjauh dari hadapan lay. Sebenarnya tadi itu kulakukan agar aku selamat dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan lay. Huuft…untuk selanjutnya apa aku masih bisa selamat?

Setelah berada diarea loker yang sepi, tiba-tiba Kris memojokkanku ke tembok. Wajahnya terlihat menggoda, menggoda dalam artian, dia sepertinya punya rencana untuk mengerjaiku. Dibelainya rambut merahku, hei….apa-apaan dia?

"mulai hari ini kau harus membelikanku makan dikantin setiap istirahat" seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku

"aku tak mau, kau kira uang sakuku banyak?"apa kau tahu Kris, aku saja tak pernah membeli makanan dikantin." Tapi sebagai balasanya kau harus memberitahuku segala hal tentang identitasmu"

"hei…hei…anak kecil apa kau lupa? Disini posisimu itu adalah budakku, jadi budak tidak bisa mengajukan tawaran pada tuanya. Kalau kau ingin tahu identitasku, berusahalah mencarinya" Kris mengusap pipiku sejenak kemudian meninggalkanku yang masih bingung dengan perkataanya.

"ya….aku bukan anak kecil tahu!"percuma saja, Kris sudah berada jauh dari pandangan, mungkin dia tak akan mendengar teriakanku.

…**..**

Bel istirahat berbunyi aku bergegas mencari namja yang bernama Kris. Karena kebodohanku, meskipun nyatanya aku masuk 3 besar dikelas, tapi itu tak berpengaruh untuk hal yang satu ini, sebenarnya aku bingung mencari Kris diamana, aku tak tahu kelasnya.

Kuhampiri beberapa siswa yang bergerombol dilorong, mungkin saja mereka tahu dimana kelas Kris. Dan wow…kurasa dia orang yang popular, mereka semua tahu dimana letak kelas Kris, mungkin Cuma aku yang tak tahu. Sesegera mungkin kularikan tubuh mungilku ke tempat Kris berada, tanpa permisi aku masuk kedalam kelas tersebut dan menarik Kris sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa temanya. Setelah sampai di belakang taman yang sepi, segera kuserahkan makanan yang kubawa hari ini.

"aku tak punya uang untuk membeli makanan dikantin, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu" kutarik salah satu tanganya untuk menerima bekal yang kubawa." Aku pergi" belum selangkah kaki ini berjalan, tapi Kris sudah menarik tanganku.

"kau mau pergi kemana? Temani aku makan!" tanpa bertanya lebih dulu, Kris sudah mengajakku duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang ini. Kuperhatikan wajahnya ketika makan. Apa dia selapar itu? Bekalku hampir habis dimakanya meskipun belum ada lima tenggorokanku yang kekeringan menggunakan air liur. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membuatku merasa nyaman.

"hahahahahah…Kim Joonmyeon bangun!" seseorang sedang menertawakanku sepertinya" hebat sekali kau, ketiduran tapi perutmu bisa mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian" huh? Dia kira perutku alat musik sehingga mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian?

"apa aku tadi tertidur" dan Kris hanya mengangguk

"kau tidak hanya tidur, tapi juga membuat orchestra dengan perut kurusmu itu. Mengapa kau tak bilang kalau kau kelaparan"

"mana mungkin aku mengatakannya padamu" ucapku lirih

"mengapa tak membeli makanan dikantin saja?" orang ini benar-benar bebal sekali

"aku tak punya uang Kris, hanya bekal yang kau makan itu saja yang bisa kuharapkan" tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lenganku.

"ikut aku!" entah kemana si Tinggi ini membawaku. Ingat Kim Joonmyeonn bahwa kau itu Cuma budak yang harus menurut pada tuanya

Suho POV end

Author POV

Dilorong yang ramai itu terlihat Kris sedang menyeret tubuh kecil Kim Joonmyeon mereka berhasil dijadikan sebuah tontonan oleh siswa-siswa lainya. Kris merupakan namja yang popular, selain dengan geng nya, Kris tak pernah terlihat dengan siswa lain. Tapi untuk yang satu ini nampaknya berbeda sehingga mengundang banyak asumsi dikalangan para siswa.

Ternyata Suho diajak Kris kesebuah kantin yang cukup ramai, dengan tampang polosnya Suho hanya duduk memandang kepergian Kris yang tak tahu akan kemana. Setelah beberapa menit Kris kembali dengan berbagai macam makanan di tanganya. Suho yang melihatnya hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung.

"kau masih lapar?" Tanya Suho

"semua ini untukmu, dengan satu syarat. Kau harus menghabiskan semuanya" Kris mengucapkanya sambil meletakkan berbagai macam makanan tersebut diatas meja. Sekali lagi Suho hanya bisa menampilkan muka bodoh dan polosnya itu. Karena gerak Suho yang lambat, akhirnya Kris menyuapkan beberapa potong roti ke mulut Suho, dengan susah payah Suho menelanya, kesadaranya masih setengah setengah.

…

Hosh…hoshhh….hosh…terdengar suara nafas yang tak beraturan dari bibir Suho. Namja mungil itu berniat menghadang Kris dikelasnya, namun sasaranya tersebut sudah meninggalkan kelas. Suho mengelilingi seluruh penjuru sekolah, dan untung saja dia menemukanya sedang bercanda bersama 3 orang temanya.

"eh…kau" ucapnya dengan santai, sedangkan Suho menahan amarah, apa dia tak tahu bagaimana pengorbanan namja mungil ini untuk menemukanmu?

"nama panjangmu Kris Wu, tapi selalu minta dipanggil Kris, kau berada di kelas 2-3, bukan namja pintar tapi ternyata popular disekolah ini, selalu bersama-sama dengan tiga temanya, baekhyun, chanyeol, dan sehun, dan kurasa mereka bertiga ini adalah orang yang kusebut barusan" Suho berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas" tidak pernah mempunyai pacar sekalipun, pernah menyukai seseorang tpi cintamu ditolak"Kris yang sedari tadi tertawa mendengar penuturan Suho yang tiba-tiba, tapi karena kalimat yang baru diucapkan Suho akhirnya Kris diam, berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang baru saja tertawa dengan kencang" apa aku salah menyebutkan sesuatu?" Tanya Suho polos

"kau mendapat informasi seperti itu dari mana?" Tanya Kris ketus

"kau sendiri yang menyuruhku mencari identitasmu, aku bertanya kepada setiap anak yang kutemui. Dan aku heran, ternyata kau cukup popular, setiap kali bertanya apa kau kenal Kris. Mereka selalu memberikanku banyak informasi"

"hahahahahahaha" Suho melirik ke arah tiga teman Kris yang sedari tadi tertawa tidak jelas, sedangkan Suho hanya memasang ekspresi"mereka ini kenapa"

"Kris…dimana kau menemukan yeoja selucu dia?" ucap namja paling tinggi diantara teman Kris

"hei…aku namja bodoh" teriak Suho tak terima sambil menghentak-hentak kan kakinya ditanah

"MWOOOO?" dengan serempak chanyeol, baekhyun dan sehuun berteriak

"hei….apa kalian tak bisa melihat kalau dia memakai celana " kini giliran Kris yang menkonfirmasi tentang jenis kelamin Suho." Dan sekarang dia namjachinguku"

" MWOOOO?" sekali lagi mereka bertiga melakukan koor

"untuk kali ini aku tak bisa pulang dengan kalian, aku harus mengantar namjachinguku dulu" dengan segera Kris menarik pinggang Suho untuk segera menjauh dari teman-temannya yang abnormal." Kau tinggal dimana?"Tanya Kris masih memegang pinggang Suho.

"diapartement" Kris ingin sekali menarik rambut-rambutnya hingga lepas mendengar penuturan polos Suho

"maksudku, dimana alamatmu?"

" oh itu….tunggu dulu!kau mau apa Tanya-tanya alamat?" Suho mencoba waspada

Kris menghembuskan nafas sejenak lalu menjawab" aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang…pabbo" dan Kris mengetuk pelan kepala Suho. "hei…hei…bukanya dia orang yang dr kemarin terus mengejar-ngejar mu?" tunjuk Kris pada seorang namja yang tengah berjongkok di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah.

"kita harus segera pergi dari sini"ucap Suho cepat sambil menarik lengan Kris.

Kris mengantarkan Suho sampai keapartemenya tanpa sepengetahuan lay. Kris memaksa masuk kedalam apartemen kecil tersebut walau sebenarnya Suho tak mempersilakanya. Terlihat sebuah apartement yang kecil tapi amat sangat rapi dan nyaman.

"kemana orang tuamu?" Tanya Kris yang dengan santainya sedang tidur-tiduranan diatas ranjang Suho

"mereka di china. Heeei…jangan mengacak-acak ranjangku seenaknya" tegur Suho

"apa kau tak kesepian?"

"apa pedulimu? Cepatlah pulang! Habis ini aku masih ada kerja rodi?"

"kau dipaksa kerja rodi oleh siapa?" seketika itu Kris langsung mendudukkan dirinya yang tadi masih enak-enakan berbaring

"hehe…kerja part time maksudku" Suho memberikan tanda peace pada Kris

"aku ikut!"

"untuk apa?"

"hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja"

"dasar kurang kerjaan"

"aku mendengarmu Kim Joonmyeon"

Kris terus saja memaksa ikut ketempat kerja Suho, meskipun Suho sudah melarangnya mati-matian. Motor Kris ditinggal di tempat parkir apartemen Suho, karena tempat kerja yang dituju Suho sangatlah dekat.

"hei…anak kecil" panggil Kris, sedangkan Suho yang dipanggl tak mengurangi kecepatan berjalanya

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu"

"hei….aku ingin tahu. Kenapa namja itu selalu mengikutimu" kini Suho terdiam melihat ke tempat Kris menunjuk. Sial…beribu-ribu sial, itu yang diucapkan Suho dalam hati

"dia itu terobsesi padaku, jadi kemanapun aku pergi dia pasti sering mengikutiku" Suho menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba tanganya ditarik oleh Kris untuk mendekat ke arah lay

"hei…kau" ucapan Kris menyela kegiatan lay yang sedari tadi melamun" jangan pernah mengikuti Suho lagi, dia itu namjachinguku, aku tak suka melihatmu berada disekitarnya" kini lay berdiri berhadapan dengan mereka berdeua

"aku tak percaya kalau kalian itu benar-benar pacaran" tantang lay.

"terserah kau percaya atau tidak, yang pasti kau jangan mengganggu Suho lagi" kini Kris menggunakan nada ancaman

" selama kalian belum terbukti benar-benar pacaran aku akan selalu megikuti kemana Suho pergi"

CUUUP

Kris mencium bibir Suho, melumatnya lembut. Sedangkan Suho hanya terbelalak menerima perlakuan Kris. Kris sebenarnya tidak suka dengan ucapan lay, maka dari itu dia langsung mengambil tindakan.

Kini lay seperti ingin mengeluarkan kedua bola matanya. Kris melepas ciuman di bibir Suho, memamerkan smirknya pada lay dan menarik Suho pergi dari hadapan lay. Wajah Suho hanya tertunduk malu, tak berani dia mengangkat wajah merahnya itu. tiba-tiba Kris berhenti.

"diamana tempat kerjamu?" Suho merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar perkataan Kris.

"i-itu sudah kelewatan dri tadi Kris" karena masih gugup cara bicara Suho menjadi gagap

"kenapa kau tak mengatakanya?" kini Kris memutar arah" makanya jangan menundukkan kepala terus! Kau malu?"

"tentu saja bodoh, itu ciuman pertama-" Suho tersadar dengan apa yang diucapkanya barusan, maka dari itu dia menggantung kalimat terakhirnya. Lagi-lagi Kris hanya memamerkan smirk andalanya

"tenang saja, itu juga ciuman pertamaku" terang Kris santai. Suho tak tahu harus memberikan ekspresi seperti apa.

…**..**

Suho keluar dari kafe tempat dia bekerja sekitar pukul 1 malam. Suho menguap sangat lebar sambil menutup pintu, tanpa disadari olehnya seseorang tengah memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Suho.

"KYAAAA" teriakSuho, sedangkan kakinya reflek mundur beberapa langkah " a-apa yang kau lakukan disini" Suho menunujuk-nunjuk orang tersebut

"tentu saja menunggumu pabbo" ucap namja yang sedari tadi duduk di dekat pot bunga, dia adalah Kris.

"kau benar-benar tak punya pekerjaan lain?" Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya" aku mau pulang, badanku rasanya mau patah"

"hei…rusa kecil, apa kau lupa disini yang punya hutang itu kau, jadi kau jgn seenaknya saja" Suho hanya memutar bola matanya lelah

"lalu apa maumu?"

"ayo makan, aku lapar dr tadi hanya menunggumu"

"aku kan tak meminta kau untuk menungguku" bantah Suho kesal

"ingat Kim Joonmyeon….." sebelum Kris menyelsaikan kalimatnya Suho sudah menutup kedua telinga kecilnya karena dia sudah mengetahui kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kris.

"kau tak perlu mengulangnya terus, itu membuat bebanku semakin bertambah, mengingat aku sudah bertransaksi dengan orang yang salah"

"hahahahaha"

Lagi-lagi Kris mengajak Suho ke kedai kecil yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Sebenarnya Suho sangat lapar tp karena tak punya uang jd dia hanya bisa menahan rasa laparnya tersebut.

"pilihlah semua yang kau mau" perintah Kris

"tapi kau yang membayarnya yah…."dan Kris hanya mengangguk" yiipppie"

Tak beberapa lama kemudian makanan pesanan mereka sudah diantar. Kini Suho yang tanpa malu-malu langsung memakan semua yang ada dihadapanya

"kkhau…tidhhhak makhhhan Krishh?" (kau tidak makan Kris) karena Kris sedari tadi hanya melihatnya maka Suho berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"jangan berbicara saat makan, aku tak mengerti bahasa yang kau gunakan" Suho hanya memamerkan eyesmilenya

"kenyaaaaaaang" teriak Suho ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang

"kau itu punya dua kepribadian yah?" Suho menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap kearah Kris.

"apa maksudmu?"

"saat kau kenyang moodmu langsung saja berubah bahagia, tp kurasa saat kau lapar kau mudah marah"

"tebakanmu benar sekali, waaaah kau cepat sekali tanggap"

"lalu sampai kapan aku harus berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu?" deeeg…..Suho tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa atas pertanyaan Kris. Dia hanya menundukkan kepala dan memutar-mutarkan kakinya ditanah."bagaimana jika sampai lay tak mengejar-ngejarmu lagi"usul Kris, Suho masih berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk dengan antusias

….

"Kriiiiis….."teriak Suho bersemangat dipagi hari yang agak mendung ini, sedangkan orang yang dipanggilnya belum memberikan respon.

"kenapa kau bahagia sekali?" Tanya Kris yang sepertinya masih sedikit mengantuk

"hari ini sangat menyenangkan"ucap Suho sambil tersenyum-senyum melihat Kris"lay tak mengikutiku hari iniiiiiii…yiiipie" Suho bersorak

"aku tahu penyebanya" ucap Kris sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang namja yang kini dikejar-kejar oleh lay" sepertinya dia sudah mengganti targetnya pada ketua osis kita, Xi Luhan. Kita harus merayakanya" Kris mengusap pelan rambut Suho, dan Suho hanya tertawa senang.

"aku sudah membawakanmu bekal yang banyak" ucap Suho riang sambil menarik Kris ke arah taman belakang sekolah

"Kriiiis" tiba-tiba muncul seorang yeoja tinggi, putih, langsing. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kris membeku seketika, Suho merasakan perubahan Kris.

"Suho kau pergi dulu ke kelas! Aku akan menemuimu nanti" dan Suho hanya menuruti semua perintah Kris.

Author POV end

Suho POV

Kenapa aku merasakan aura Kris berubah, siapa yeoja itu? Kurasakan ada yang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Eh…mereka kan teman-teman Kris.

"anyeong" kuberikan salam pada mereka

"anyeong juga namjachingunya Kris" mengapa dia memanggilku seperti itu? Dasar tiang listrik

"dimana Kris?" namja berwajah pucat itu mencari Kris kesegala arah

"sehuun lihat itu" namja yang paling pendek diantara mereka menunjuk kearah Kris dan yeoja tersebut

"waaaaah…choi sulli. Apa yang dia inginkan?"sahut namja tinggi ini lagi

"sebenarnya siapa yeoja itu" kurasakan suasana menjadi hening, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain" tapi tunggu dulu, dr kalian ini siapa yang bernama chanyeol, sehun, dan baek…baekhyun?" dr kemarin aku hanya tahu nama-nama mereka tp aku tidak tahu dengan pasti mana pemilik nama tersebut. Oh jadi naja tiang listrik itu bernama chanyeol, lalu yangg berwajah pucat itu sehuun, dan yang paling pendek itu baekhyun. Kalau begini kan aku tak sungkan untuk memanggil mereka"hei…hei…kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama"

"yeoja itu yang dulu pernah menolak Kris" ucap baekhyun pelan. Oh jadi dia satu-satunya yeoja yang dicintai Kris itu. DEG….ada perasaan aneh terselip didadaku, antara sakit dan tidak nyaman. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"kau baik-baik saja?" namja bernama sehuun itu memegang pundakku. Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah gelengan

"kau tak perlu khawatir Kim Joonmyeon. Yang terpenting Kris sekarang adalah namjachingumu" kini chanyeol yang mulai menenagkanku. kurasa mereka harus tahu hubungnku dengan Kris yang sebenarnya

"aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian" kulihat wajah mereka penuh dengan tanda Tanya. Tp mereka akhirnya mengikutiku duduk di bangku taman. Kuhela nafas panjang untuk memulai cerita "Kris bukan namjachinguku" chanyeol, baekhyun dan sehuun saling bertukar pandangan

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku yang memaksa Kris untuk menjadi namjachinguku, aku dikejar-kejar oleh seseorang, tp aku tak menyukainya. Dan kebetulan waktu itu aku melihat Kris dan memeojokkanya agar dia mau menjadi namjachinguku" mereka bertiga kompak menganggukkkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"lalu sekarang hubungan kalian bagaimana?" baekhyun menepuk pelan bahuku kemudian mengusap-usapnya

"sepertinya sandiwara ini harus diakhiri" kembali kuhela nafas panjang

"bagaimana bisa,Kris saja br memperkenalkan kau pada kami kemarin?"sehuun memprotesku sambil berdiri, seakan dia tidak terima dengan keputusanku

"orang yang mengejarku sudah mempunyai target lain, dan sepertinya Kris juga akan memulai kisah lamanya" entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menangis, aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

" kalau itu memang sudah keputusanmu, kami mau apalagi" menurutku chanyeol orang yang paling bijak disini"tapi apa kau tak akan menyesal? Apa tidak ada terselip rasa sayang sedikitpun pada Kris?"

"haahaahahah" tawaku meedak seiring dengan air mataku yang mulai berjatuhan"hiks…hiks..hiks"

"chanyeol kau memang bodoh" kudengar baekhyun mulai menyalahkan chanyeol"Myeonie…berhentilah menangis" panggilan itu, sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengarnya

"hahahahahaha" aku kembali tertawa karena baekhyun memanggilku dengan sebutan Myeonie

"huuung….aku khawatir dengan keadaanya. Sebentar-sebentar tertawa terus menangis. Othoke" sehuun terlihat panic, aku mulai berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya

"jangan khawatrir, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih karena kalian sudah baik sekali kepadaku" kubungkukkan kepalaku sebagai tanda terimakasih kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka" aku akan menyelsaikan masalah ini sendiri" aku berteriak agak kencang agar mereka tidak khawatir lagi.

….

Saat istirahat siang Kris menghampiriku dikelas, mengajakku untuk makan siang. Kuberikan satu bekal untuknya, dan satu bekal lagi untukku. Berkali kali kuhembuskan nafas berat. Sepertinya Kris tak curiga sama sekali dengan keadaanku, buktinya dia makan dengan sangat lahap tanpa melirikku sama sekali. Kau bodoh Kim Joonmyeon, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari Kris? Dia kan bukan namjachingumu yang sebenarnya, hanya pura-pura.

" dari tadi kudengar kau menghela nafas terus, apa yang terjadi" ku gerakkan kepalaku agar menatap Kris, dia bertanya sambil mulutnya tak berhenti beraktifitas mengunyah makanan. Apa ini saatnya?

"Kris….."

"…"tak ada respon darinya

"Kris"

"….."masih diam

"Kriiiis…..hiks…." barulah Kris menengok kearahku dan meletakkan kotak nasi yang sedari tadi dipegangnya

"Kriiiis…"jangan menangis Kim Joonmyeon

"kenapa kau menangis huuum?" Kris mengusap pipiku pelan. Tanganya bau sosis, aku jadi ingin tertawa.

"hahahahhaaha….tanganmu bau, kau seenaknya saja menyentuh wajahku…hahahahaha" kulihat Kris mulai menciumi tanganya. Dia mengerenyitkan dahi, tanda bahwa tanganya benar-benar bau. Kusodorkan tisu basah ke arahnya, dia menerima dengan wajah datarnya." Kris…gommawo"

"untuk apa?"Kris memalingkan wajahnya kearahku

"lay tak lagi menggangguku, jadi kau sudah tak perlu lagi membantuku" rasanya sangat berat sekali mengucapkanya" dan aku juga tak perlu repot-repot membuat dua bekal, itu membuatku jatuh miskin, hehehehe" Kris masih saja berwajah datar, wajahmu sangat menyeramkan saat ini, jgn tunjukkan raut muka seperti itu padaku, aku ingin menangis.

"jadi kau membuangku?"

"buukan Kriiiis…aku…."

"baikalah…perjanjian kita cukup sampai disini saja…." Kris berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya, aku juga ikut berdiri untuk menahanya sebentar" kurasa sulli juga mulai tertarik padaku"

"Kriiis…dengarkan aku sebentar"sakit Kris…sakit sekali saat kau mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. Dia sama sekali tak menghiraukanku dan berjalan pergi. Tubuhku jatuh ketanah. Kau jahat Kim Joonmyeon…kau jahat. Kutenggelamkan wajah yang penuh air mata pada kedua tanganku.

…

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian tersebut aku sering sekali melihat Kris berjalan bersama choi sulli, setiap kali melewatiku dia memalingkan wajahnya. Dadaku selalu sakit saat mengingatnya, ada perasaan tidak senang jika melihatnya bersam yeoja tersebut. Semua yang pernah terjadi merupakan suatu kecerobohan, kecerobohan yang benar-benar fatal. Karena hatiku benar-benar tejatuh untuk orang yang tak sengaja kupaksa menjadi namjachinguku, yaitu Kris.

Sehuun seringkali menemaniku jika istirahat siang, dia benar-benar sangat baik dan kekanak-kanakankan. Tapi rasanya sungguh berbeda jika orang yang menemaniku adalah Kris, aku merindukanya.

"hiks…hiks…"kupukul dadaku pelan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit ini

"hyuung…kau kenapa" sehuun terlihat khawatir melihatku tiba-tiba menangis. Segera kupeluk tubuh bidangnya itu

"Kris….hiks….hiks….Kris….aku..hiks…merindukanya" sehun hanya mengusap punggungku pelan, tak sekalipun dia mengajakku berbicara

Suho POV end

Author POV

BRRRUUUK

Lagi-lagi, namja mungil tersebut menyudutkan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ketembok sekolah. Dilorong-lorong tersebut sudah agak sepi karena hari menjelang petang.

"please…make me to be your boyfriend" Wajah Kris tampak kebingungan. Bukan karena tak mengetahui artinya, tetapi karena namja yang mengucapkanya bernama Kim Joonmyeon.

"kini siapa lagi yang mengejarmu?" Kris tampak malas-malasan mengatakanya. Hal tersebut membuat hati Suho jatuh berantakan. Tapi dia menguatkan tekadnya

"bukan aku yang dikejar-kejar, tapi…seorang bernama Kris dikejar-kejar oleh seorang yeoja bernama choi sulli, jadi kali ini aku akan menolongnya" butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataan Suho setelah tersadar Kris langsung mendorong tubuh kecil Suho agar melepaskanya.

"aku tak membutuhkan bantuanmu"Suho terdiam ditempatnya. Kris berjalan pergi meninggalkan Suho yang tegah berdiri mematung.

"hiks…hiks…kau bodoh"ucap Suho sambil melempar sepatunya ke arah Kris.

Kris yang merasa tidak terima, memungut sepatu Suho dan berbalik arah. Wajahnya berubah tegang tatkala melihat Suho menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil, dengan posisi berdiri dan satu tanganya berusaha mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"kau senang sekali mencari masalah denganku eoooh?" Kris mengucapkanya ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Suho. Kris membungkukkan badanya, berjongkok dan memasangkan sepatu Suho yang tadi dilempar kearahnya" karena kau sudah bersusah payah mau menolongku dari seorang yeoja bernama choi sulli, maka sebagai balasanya aku akan mentraktirmu setiap istirahat dikantin, bagaimana? Terima atau tidak?"

"kau cerewet sekali..hahahaha" Suho tertawa dan berusaha menghentikan tangisanya" apa aku diterima?" Tanya Suho polos sambil menghapus jejak air mata diwajahnya.

"kurasa…."Kris menggantungkan kalimat terakhirnya"diterima saja, dari pada aku dilempar sepatu lagi. Hahahahahha" Kris membawa Suho kedekapanya

"tapi bagaimana denga choi sulli?" Suho menginterupsi gerakan Kris

"bukankah kau mau menyelamatkanku darinya?"

"bukan itu Kriiiis, kalian berdua pacarankan?othoke? aku merusak hubungan kalian, bagaimana ini?"

Cuuup

Kris mengecup sekilas bibir Kim Joonmyeon agar namja mungil itu diam"dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kami tidak berpacaran, kau tak merusak hubungan siapapun, dan yang terakhir dia yang sekarang mengejar-ngejarku, jadi kau harus menolong namja bernama Kris agar terlepas dari yeoja tersebut. Setuju" lagi-lagi Suho hanya memamerkan eyesmilenya pada Kris.

"tapi apakah kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Suho tiba-tiba

"aku tak menyukaimu" ucap Kris santai, mencoba menggoda Suho

"bersiaplah….!karena aku akan membuatmu terus memikirkanku siang malam" Kris hanya tertawa sangat kencang sambil memeluk Suho

"aku akan menunggunya Kim Joonmyeon…hahahahaha"

Aku kembali dengan cerita g jelas lagi. Hahahaha…

Kalau disini tulisannya nggak sesuai EYD, mohon maklum, ini saya terlalu capek untuk mengedit dan memperbaiki karena saya sedikit flu dan sakit kepala. Jadiiii maafkan aku. Semoga laku dan banyak yang baca. Author sholat siang malem biar ada yang ngelike ma koment(author lebay,itu mah emg wajib sholat siang malem).


End file.
